Predistortion is a technique that can be used to improve the linearity of amplifiers. Amplifiers employed in telecommunications systems, such as radio transmitter amplifiers often need to be “linear”, in that the amplifier is designed to accurately reproduce a signal present at a corresponding input. A predistortion circuit can inversely model gain and phase characteristics of the amplifier and generate a corresponding predistortion signal. When the predistortion signal is injected into the amplifier, the overall system becomes more linear and reduces the amplifier's distortion. Conceptually, the predistortion circuit introduces “inverse distortion” is introduced into the input of the amplifier, thereby cancelling some or all of the non-linearity the amplifier.